


Broken

by Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: What if the jewel had a wish of its own?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only wish i did.

The last few leaves clung to the tree branches, their gold and crimson colors, so resplendent a few days prior, had faded, giving way to brown. A cold wind swept through the courtyard, forcing the leaves from the trees and into the air, dancing in the wind, a tribute to fading beauty and the beginning of winter. The wind gently spun its prize around the figure of a young woman as she walked from the main house through the courtyard towards a small structure in the distance. As she walked a leaf got caught in her hair, its fading crimson a stark contrast to her long dark tresses, the waves moving with the wind. The temperature was dropping fast, and the small woman shivered. She pulled her lavender sweater a little closer to her chest, her blue skirt hitting her mid-thigh as she walked. In the back of her mind she knew she should wear slacks, but she could not bring herself to stop wearing skirts in case *he* was able to come back through. 

A soft smile ghosted over her face, as she thought about all the arguments about her clothes that were used to disguise the look of appreciation he had in his eyes as he watched her legs. Her chocolate eyes began to shimmer as she remembered the feeling of his fingers softly rubbing her thighs, a gesture she was sure he had never meant for her to feel, but now to her it was everything. Kagome Higurashi stopped just before the door to the well house, struggling with her tears. Every 5 days she made the same trek, praying to all the gods of the shrine and her ancestors that today would be the day they heard her desperate plea, her wish of all wishes.

2 years. 2 years since the day her hopes and dreams were taken away from her. She had been thrust back into a world she no longer belonged in, her purpose in the world she did was over. She lost control, and her tears streamed down her face as she recalled the horror of being back in the arms of her family while watching the one who meant the world to her fade from view.

“Inuyasha” she whispered, openly sobbing now as she walked into the doorway. When she first returned, she tried the well every single day, screaming in agony every time she hit the bottom of the well without ever feeling the time slip forming around her. When the pain in her heart became overwhelming, her mother, ever a rock, made her start waiting a day, then two, and now up to 4 before she tried again. For the first six months she woke up screaming every night, her dreams convincing her that she had missed her one window to return to her friends, to him, because she had dared to sleep. The nightmares had slowly begun to fade as Kagome felt herself becoming numb, hatred beginning to form within her heart. She stood in the doorway, looking at the well. If the infant were to find her now, it would have no difficulty in finding and exploiting the darkness in her heart, a darkness caused by time, separation, and despair. 

Ever since she had been stranded in her era, she knew that part of her was missing. She had heard others talking about the bond between mates. Inuyasha had never told her how he felt, but after that kiss when they were in the Shikon jewel, she knew how he felt. She had loved him from almost the moment she met him, despite Kikyo and his own ability to stick his foot in his mouth. A sobbing laugh left her lips when she thought of all the times she used to “sit” him, just to watch him bounce right back up to yell at her. Through most of their time together, those had been the only times she knew that he was solely focused on her. 

Why had this happened? Was she to selfish, seeking to keep his affection for herself when he already had someone to love and protect? Was it her own jealousy that was being punished now, her inability to love unconditionally and to fully trust her beloved Hanyou? That was what plagued her nightmares now, that she was being kept from Inuyasha because she was deemed unworthy of him. 

Kagome forced herself down the staircase and stood in front of the well, staring down at the bottom, hoping to see the sky. She closed her eyes, almost giving in to her despair as she looked down, seeing nothing more than the bones she had seen every time she had looked down for the last two years. She lowered her head, then froze, not processing what she was feeling. A gentle breeze, almost warm, flowed around her… coming from the well. Her eyes flew open as she quickly jumped into the well, certain the gods had heard her prayers. She closed her eyes again, waiting for the familiar feel of the time slip…  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The well stood alone in meadow, no one in the village knew how it had gotten there or how long it had been there. All they had were rumors and theories about why a well that drew no water had been built near the Goshinboku, the sacred tree where their protector had been sealed for 50 years following a trick of fate. Where once the village had feared their protector, over the last two years he had lived up to the name, protecting them from demons and invaders alike. In the past the silver haired, golden eyed guardian would leave the village for months at a time, but for the past two years he never stayed away for more than a day. His routine had become common for the villagers, every three days they would see his red clad form dart towards the dry well, his ears twitching as if waiting for even the faintest sound from the well.

The villagers who had been there before he settled into his role as guardian could see the difference in him. Once, the tall handsome man had sparked with life and energy, sure he had been quick to anger, but he had also been quick to calm down and tease his friends. Two years ago, the strange miko he had been traveling with suddenly disappeared. While no one would say it in front of him, many worried that she had died, and her death caused the light in his eyes to fade.  
Inuyasha, the solitary guardian, lost to the past, unable to move forward. There were only 4 people who could bring a semblance of light to his eyes, the monk with the small ponytail, his wife, the former demon slayer, and a kitsune kit. Slowly he was beginning to warm up to the two identical small humans that seemed to live for nothing more than climbing over him and tugging on his ears. Normally Inuyasha could ignore his sadness and loneliness when spending time with Miroku, Sango and Shippo, but today it was a blanket that threatened to smother him. 

‘Kagome’ he thought, looking at the twins, his heart stuttering at the thought that his pup should have been playing with them, growing up with love and friendship in the family they had made searching for the shards. Unable to bear being around his friends and the loss it made him feel, he took off, running for the Goshinboku, leaping up into the branches until he was hidden from prying eyes. Sango sighed as she watched him streak past her, watching his form disappear. “It’s been two years…” Miroku said softly as he came to stand beside her. “I keep hoping that one day the gods will repay them for all they went through and let them be together.” Shippo looked up at the couple, his green eyes showing a weariness that was out of place in his young face His thoughts went to Kagome, who he had seen as a big sister before her disappearance. “She isn’t going to come back is she?” he asked, not seeking an answer. Sango softly tapped his head “don’t give up hope Shippo. If he has not given up hope, we cannot either.”

The truth was, Inuyasha was giving up hope. He missed her. Gods he missed her, her smile, her scent, hell he even missed her sitting him. In a sick way, the dreaded words let him know she was there, that she cared about him. The command had saved his life more times than he cared to admit, and a sad smile touched his tanned face as he thought of all the times he yelled at her just to see her get angry back at him. God, she was so beautiful when she was mad, her eyes sparking fire, and her cheeks turning pink. 

It was not fair. He had lost so much in his life, his parents, Kikyo, his own mind at times. Surely, he was due some reward, a chance at happiness. What happiness did he have if Kagome was not there with him? He sighed. The scent of the forest, once a sense of comfort to him, now seemed empty and hollow. Without the scent of vanilla and roses that belonged to Kagome, the familiar scents just seemed…wrong… He kept her backpack near his futon in a desperate attempt to keep her scent near him, but after two years it had almost faded completely away. Two years ago, he had watched her beautiful face turn to fear as she faded out of his view. 

“FUCK” he yelled, tears beginning to form in his golden eyes… “I never got to tell her I love her…” It was all his fault, he knew. He had spent to much time torn between a love that never was and the one woman who made life feel important. He was too afraid of his own feelings to acknowledge them until she was torn from him. He knew the gods were punishing him, the stupid Hanyou who dared to love a miko, but damnit, she was born to be with him, and he was born to be with her. He had told that to the demons in the jewel, and he meant every word. He could not bear the thought that the gods heard but did not care.

His left ear twitched, catching a soft, almost imperceptible sound, from the direction of the well. He held his breath, desperately trying to figure out if it was his imagination or if he really had heard a sound. Breathless, he leapt out of the tree, speeding towards the well, the unfamiliar feeling of hope building in his chest as he waited. He growled, impatient, when she did not emerge from the well. ‘Damnit, then this time I’m going to go get her… wherever she is I will be home.’ He leapt into the well, waiting for the feeling that would tell him he was passing through the time slip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Their hands met on the same spot on the floor of the well, only separated by 500 years. They had each felt the connection, the possibility of being together again, to have it torn from them in an instant, the link being forcibly closed before they hit. The two lovers, so close and yet so far apart, both lost the fight with despair, collapsing to the bottom of the wells. Sobs racked through both Kagome and Inuyasha as they felt all hope fade, leaving nothing but ice and sadness in their souls. It had taken two years, but the Shikon Jewel had finally had its own wish granted.

They both were broken.


End file.
